¿Condones?
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: A ver, ¿qué mierda hace una Powerpuff Girl en una farmacia sí no se pueden enfermar? Puede ser que esté comprando una mascarilla, o simplemente unos condones, o tal vez... No, no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? (Brick&Buttercup friendship)


— ¡Brick, cabrón! ¡Me vas a matar!

El pelirrojo rió sonoramente. Hace no más de treinta segundos, el Rowdyruff le había pegado un susto a la pelinegra que, al estar tan concentrada mirando la bolsa que se había comprado, no se había dado cuenta que había estacionado su auto justo en frente de ella; por lo que, cuando le toco bocina como un BESTIA, casi le da un infarto.

— Oye verdecita – frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo –, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

— ¿qué? ¿No puedo comprar cosas?

— Claro que puedes, pero ¿en una farmacia?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y miró atrás suyo. ¡Mierda! Justo la había descubierto en el medio de su "recado", ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué se estaba muriendo? ¿Que tenía gripe? El cabrón no se lo creería ni aunque lo obligara, ¿qué mierda hace una Powerpuff Girl en una puta farmacia? Si no se puede enfermar.

— Eh, yo... – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Brick la miró alzando una ceja –. Yo... Vine a comprar... ¿Condones?

Dios Buttercup eres genial.

— ¿condones? – le devolvió la pregunta, dudoso.

— ¡Sí! ¡Condones!

— Ajá, claro. Entonces creo que andan muy necesitados, digo, para que rompas una de las reglas – se sonrojó al máximo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

— Tu auto no está, además, me lo acabas de confirmar.

Se dio una palmada en la frente (mentalmente). Había una simple regla, estúpida, que el Alcalde les había puesto: "no utilizar sus poderes en caso de que sea realmente necesario, porque podría alarmar a los habitantes". En otras palabras, no vueles porque puede haber un idiota que piense que nos están atacando.

— Eh... Yo... – el joven de veintitrés años rió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿quieres que te lleve antes de que piensen que hay un monstruo amenazando con robarse un jarabe para la tos?

— Seguro.

Subió al auto, aferrada a la pequeña bolsa blanca con el logo de la empresa farmacéutica a la que había ido a comprar. Estaba nerviosa como los mil demonios y sabía que el líder no se había creído absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho, además, el desgraciado seguramente le sacaría la información... Después de todo, es Brick.

Grandísimo cabrón.

Empezó a manejar rumbo al departamento de la casa de los verdes. Estaba volviendo del trabajo cuando frenó en el semáforo, justo en la esquina donde se encontraba la farmacia, y jamás hubiera pensado encontrarse a su cuñada ahí, ¿qué mierda hacía? Tal vez quería sí quería comprarse condones, o una mascarilla, o tal vez toallas femeninas, o... No, no podía ser posible. ¿O sí?

— Brick, ¿puedes frenar aquí? – estaban a dos calles de llegar al edificio – es que necesito hacer algo.

* * *

— Ya, tranquila.

Mirando hacia otro lado, el tan aclamado "Golpeador" estaba sosteniéndole el cabello a "La luchadora más ruda" mientras ésta vomitaba su almuerzo del día (y tal vez un pedazo de su estómago). Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y le alcanzó una toalla que tenía en su auto, por si su hijo en alguno de sus viajes llegaba a vomitar o a mancharse. La pelinegra, en un gemido de asco, se limpió la cara y se levantó débilmente. Lo miró, estaba hecha un desastre.

— ¿Vamos? – asintió lentamente.

Cuando se sentaron en los asientos del automóvil, Buttercup sacó el contenido que tenía esa pequeña bolsita de plástico. Era una caja rosa, una caja que Brick ya había visto en el momento más tenso de su vida.

Un test de embarazo.

¡UN PUTO TEST DE EMBARAZO!

Chocó la caja contra una de sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. Se veía totalmente angustiada. Él le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y le sonrió, intentándole hacer saber que todo iba a estar bien. Sabía bien lo que significaba aquella vista, tenía miedo; miedo a todo lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora.

Ya habían llegado a su destino. Ella se dispuso a bajar del auto pero algo la detuvo; tenía la puerta abierta y un pie afuera cuando le pidió aquella cosa que sorprendió al Rowdy.

— Acompañame.

— Buttercup, yo...

— Por favor, no quiero estar sola... Tengo miedo.

Brick suspiró, estaba teniendo un maldito deja vu. Justo en la misma situación, con la misma bolsa en sus manos, Blossom estaba por hacerse un test que le daría positivo, para nueve meses después dar a luz a su hijo Beck. Todo era exactamente igual, solo que la que posiblemente engorde diez kilos sea su cuñada (y por suerte no Bloss, fiu).

— Vale, está bien.

* * *

— ¿ya puedo verlo?

— Han pasado treinta segundos.

— ¿y cuánto tiempo es?

— dos minutos.

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño se escuchó un suspiro pesado. Buttercup estaba ansiosa, con un miedo que te cagas, pero ansiosa. Es que ¡tan solo imaginatelo! Ella con una barriga del tamaño de la tierra y Butch, tiempo después, cambiando pañales; esto último la había enternecido, pero de repente se acordó del principal conflicto aquí.

Qué diría ese joputa.

— Brick.

— ¿qué pasa si el cabrón de tu hermano no lo quiere? – se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

— Pues lo mato. Anda que si es tan hombre para preñarte creo que es suficiente hombre para hacerse cargo de un bebé; aunque, siendo suyo, no creo que sea tan fácil, Butch era un idiota desquiciado de críos – rieron los dos.

— una vez me dijo que sí le gustaban los niños.

— ¡ves!

— cuando no son suyos.

— me cago en Dios – quiso golpearlo, por tonto. Suspiró –. Escucha, Butter, no creo que él te deje por un bebé; al contrario, lo pondría muy feliz porque ¿sabes? Nosotros jamás hemos tenido una familia además de... Bueno, nosotros. Ese bebé sería su pequeña creación, su pequeña buena acción, y, al verlo a los ojos, sería lo único que nos haga sentir que no somos unos monstruos.

Se tapó la boca intentando ahogar los sollozos, con aquél pequeño instrumento y su resultado en la mano. Sabía perfectamente que la vida de los Rowdy no había sido fácil. Recordó el nacimiento del pequeño Beck, o el de Bob, en el que los dos villanos lloraron sin parar mientras besaban la pequeña cabeza del bebé y les repetían cada vez que los amaba. Porque sí, eran su buena acción, su más pura y bella acción.

— qué bueno que me digas eso, Brick – abrió la puerta y éste abrió los ojos sorprendido –, porque estoy embarazada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se habían quedado en silencio. El pelinaranja la miró unos segundos y le sonrió, luego, la acercó a él y la abrazo fuertemente. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla, ella rompió en llanto y se aferró a él.

Cómo amaba a los RowdyRuff Boys.

— Oye Brick.

— ¿qué pasa?

— Me prometes que, si tu hermano no quiere criarlo o, yo que sé, huye – frunció el ceño – ¡por si acaso! ¿Me prometes que tu vas a ayudarme a cuidarlo?

Su hermano iba a criarlo y ni mierdas que piense que va a huir, porque lo encontraría como fuera. Y, cuando lo haga, lo molería a golpes tan fuertemente que lo haría olvidar hasta como sentarse en una puta silla. Y, si no lo hace él, lo haría Boomer, y seguramente mucho peor.

— Por supuesto que sí, verdecita.

Porque la sangre no se abandona.

Y Buttercup tenía, a partir de ahora, a un Rowdy dentro de su vientre.


End file.
